If you're the death of me darling, I wanna die
by setr
Summary: Short piece - Zoro says these messed up words that leave Nami confused and then it is a fight for the upper hand and how will it all end?
1. Cryptic Words

So this song lyric was stuck in my head so I decided to write a one piece fic around it being the true op nerd I am

I do not own One Piece

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If you're the death of me darling, I wanna die

Cryptic Words

Pairing: ZoNa

Rating: T

'If you're the death of me darling, I wanna die.'

The words repeated in her head as if on a broken record. She didn't know how to process them. Was this a good thing? Or maybe it was one of those backward compliments. She couldn't be sure either. Nothing in his tone had given it away, there hadn't even been the trace of a clue. Sure she knew that he wanted her that had been pretty obvious but was he glad that he did or did he wish he could change it. She replayed the scene over in her head for maybe the hundredth time in the past ten minutes. She was confused and angry. Who the hell says something like that then gives the person the most passionate kiss they have ever experienced and then leave! He had turned and walked away without saying another word without even letting her say a word. She wished she could hate him but the kiss still lingered on her lips and she knew she couldn't.

"Nami-swaaan! Robin-chwan! Lunch is ready. I made it especially perfect just for you"

Nami sighed as she heard Sanji's regular love cry. Pulling herself together she left her map room and headed for the spacious kitchen. She saw the blur of red flying in followed by Sanji yelling at the energetic captain to wait for the ladies. She smiled at the familiarity and frugality of it all. Maybe lunch would take her mind off of other issues.

Sanji had prepared a small feast which Luffy was currently inhaling faster than the others could stop him. She sat down next to Robin who was sitting back with her cup of coffee watching the whole scene with a small smile on her face.

"Men are such pigs" she said to her friend who looked over at her slightly bemused.

"Problems Miss Navigator?"

"What? Oh no I mean other than the usual ones with this lot of course"

Robin chuckled softly and Sanji twirled over with a plate full of food for the both of them. She thanked him and watched as he nearly passed out from happiness. She really did appreciate the things Sanji did for her but sometimes his eagerness grated on her nerves. The man needed to grow a spine when it came to beautiful women. Carefully she scanned the room taking in all of her nakama and crew mates. First there was their fearless and youthful captain. Luffy still continued to amaze her with his ability to be like a five year old at one moment and then the depth of his compassion and his determination. She had no doubt that if it hadn't been for his sheer determination none of them would have made it this far alive.

Franky and Usopp were currently fighting with him over the subject of stolen food. Franky was the newest member of their crew but he fit right in and he sure was proving useful with all of his little gadgets and the Thousand Sunny, the ship he had made them, was amazing. She loved waking up every day to navigate these treacherous waters of the Grand Line in this giant. Usopp's inventions were also amazing and often extremely useful in her case. The clima tact was the perfect weapon for her and in her hands was incredibly lethal.

She continued to look around the table but her gaze caught on the man Chopper the ship doctor was talking to. Chopper was talking animatedly about something or other, perhaps some new remedy he had come up with but the young man just stared at him showing only minor interest. Nami knew however that even minor interest was a big thing for the green haired swordsman. Conversations with him usually entailed monosyllabic responses or only grunts. He wasn't big on words but she knew he was listening carefully to the small reindeer and always would. She didn't know why but Chopper was one of the few that Zoro would listen to, not that he would always follow Chopper's instructions when it came to resting after receiving fatal wounds.

Nami's gaze took in his short and spiky hair in the astonishing colour, the three gold earrings dangling from his left ear and the white shirt that hid the muscular frame.

"Miss Navigator?" Robin asked startling her a small blush appearing at being caught staring at the swordsman.

"Err... yes Robin?

"I asked if you wanted to talk about it."

"Talk about what?"

"About what's on your mind, I mean you're not usually staring at Mr S-" Nami quickly clamped her hand over the older woman's mouth before she could say anything further.

"Shh not in here. Anyone can hear including him" Nami whispered not even bothering to consider how Robin knew these things, she just did.

The two women left the kitchen and headed for the peace and privacy of their shared room. Nami locked the door even though the others knew better than to come in here unless there was an emergency. She flung herself on to her bed and let out a dramatic sigh. Robin just waited patiently for her to start and eventually she did so. She told her all about the encounter and the damning words.

"If you're the death of me darling, I wanna die?"

"Yes. That's it nothing else. I mean I know he's not big on words and feelings but did it have to be so god-damned cryptic?" Nami bemoaned as Robin pondered the words.

"Well he clearly isn't just ignoring his feelings then. Since he said that and well the kiss. Mr Swordsman has more determination than maybe even Captain so if he really didn't want to act on his impulses I think he could restrain himself."

Nami brightened up a little at this. If anyone asked she would refuse that she had any feelings for Zoro of course and if anyone dared to suggest that she was pleased to know he liked her too she would fine them so much they're great-grandchildren would still be paying her back. However Robin was different. Robin was her best-friend and anyways there was no point in pretending otherwise with her since she had known about Nami's feelings for Zoro before Nami even. They talked some more and in the end decided it would probably be best if Nami just confronted Zoro this evening. That decided Nami made her way up to Zoro's fancy training room and sat waiting for him to show up.


	2. Confrontation

Oh wow people actually liked that chapter cool. Well here we go chapter two is up. One more to go... probably. It was originally a three chapter story but we'll see how it goes...

I don't own One Piece sadly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Confrontation

Nami looked around the room at the different equipment Zoro had. The weights were almost as big as she was and she knew they weighed several times more. She leaned back against the wall and waited. Zoro was bound to show up soon, he usually spent most of the afternoon training and since he had been off torturing her with his cryptic words before lunch he hadn't done any earlier.

She kicked her sandals off and stretched her legs out in front of her as she sat down. She sat and waited and the longer she sat the more her courage started to fail her. It was harder to steel her reserves without Robin's encouragement and she briefly considered going back to the deck and ignoring the whole thing. But Nami did not like being played with and so she stayed.

Sometime later Zoro came in and Nami looked up at him from her spot on the floor. At first Zoro was startled, after all Nami had never sought him out before or ever been to his training room. But then his usual calmness reinstated itself and he smirked at her knowingly. His smirk infuriated her and she wished she could turn this around on him somehow. Thinking of Bellemere-san for inspiration she thought that just maybe she could seduce her way into control of the situation.

"Whew, it's pretty hot in here"

"What do you want?"

Nami ignored his question and slowly peeled off her shirt so she sat in her bra. She tossed it beside her and started to fan herself with her hand. She smiled to herself as Zoro swallowed hard.

"So this is an interesting room. Nice and peaceful. Maybe I'll relax up here more often. It's very... private" Nami drawled slowly perusing Zoro's lean body on the last part.

"Err... I guess it is"

Zoro looked slightly unsure which helped to calm Nami and she looked around the room careful to ignore Zoro. After a few minutes she stretched and stood up. Then when she was sure Zoro's eyes were on her she slowly bent down to scoop up her shirt and sandals treating him to a nice view of her chest. With the shirt over her arm and the sandals dangling from her fingers she sauntered past him to the door. With a small smirk she tossed out some pointed words of her own.

"I'm going to go see if Sanji can whip me up something... satisfying. Bye"

Once back on the deck Nami paused, unsure what to do next. She hadn't really thought of what to do after leaving. She might as well put her shirt back on and get started on some maps she wanted to draw. She was just about to put her shirt back on when she noticed Zoro coming towards her. Nami wasn't about to let him catch her bluff so she headed to the kitchen shirt off.

Zoro caught up to her just as she was about to push open the door to the kitchen. He slid his arm around her waist and pulled her to the side.

"What the hell's your problem?"

"You are not going in there like that"

"I'll go in there if I want"

"The stupid love-cook is already obsessed with you. You shouldn't go in there half-naked."

"What's it matter to you. Maybe I like Sanji's advances. Maybe I like him"

"That's insane. And I don't care I just thought you had more self-respect than that"

After hearing that Nami drew her hand back and brought it across Zoro's face as hard as she could. She turned to storm off but he reached out and caught her arm.

"Sorry. I didn't mean that. It's just the love-cook? Really?"

Nami just glared at him, not ready to let him off so easily.

"Can we go somewhere and talk?"

Nami decided that talking would be ok since that had been her plan all along. She nodded and led him to her room. He followed her in but hesitated when he noticed Robin looking through her stacks of books. She looked up and noticed them.

"Miss Navigator, Mr Swordsman I was just leaving."

"Thanks Robin" Nami said with a small smile.

"Mr Swordsman what happened to your face? It is all red" Robin asked and Nami cringed a little.

"Oh err Nami slapped me"

"Oh" and then she left leaving them alone.

Nami sat down on her bed and indicated that Zoro should sit on the chair beside it. Now that they were both sitting she didn't really know what to say. She decided since Zoro had said he wanted to talk he could bring the subject up.

"Look I'm sorry for saying that. Sanji just gets on my nerves and you don't usually encourage it."

"Ok apology accepted"

"Why did you say that anyways? I mean do you enjoy making me miserable... never mind stupid question"

"Well I must admit it is pretty fun but this time it was just payback."

"Payback?"

"If you're the death of me darling then I wanna die? Ringing any bells?" Nami was pleased to see him blush a little.

"Yeah about that... I'm not very good with words"

"What the hell does that even mean anyways?"

Zoro shifted uncomfortably in the chair looking everywhere but at her. Nami took pity on him and decided to help him out a little.

"I mean is that a good thing or nor?"

"I don't know. I guess it depends on how you feel about me."

"You're here aren't you"

"Then I guess that it is a good thing"

"So why make it so complicated and morbid?"

"It sounded smooth in my head" Zoro mumbled into his chest and Nami giggled.

Nami smiled at the image of Zoro trying to come up with something smooth to say to impress her. She decided that she could forgive him since it had after all been for her benefit even if it had backfired on him. However that being decided she still couldn't resist playing with him a little more, make him sweat a bit. She stood up from her bed and stood in front of him. Zoro looked up at her hesitantly and she sat down, straddling his lap. The action caused her skirt to ride up some and she knew he noticed. She let her fingers slowly crawl up his chest watching their progress.

"Zoro?" she said softly

"Yeah?" he replied his breathing increased

"don't ever do something like that again though, okay" her mouth was now inches from his.

Zoro just swallowed hard and nodded. She leaned in even closer and his hands moved to rest softly on her hips.

"oh and Zoro"

"Mhmm?"

"could you do me a favour" she breathed and once again all he could do was nod. "I'm a tad tired, do you think you could leave so I could have a nap."


	3. Climax

Here you go...chapter three! I hope you enjoy.

I do not own One Piece.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Climax

Rating: T-M maybe more M. You have been warned.

A small smile crossed Nami's lips at the look of disappointment on Zoro's face. She slid off his lap and crawled onto her bed. Zoro still sat frozen in the chair and she smirked inwardly. She feigned a yawn and turned her head towards the prone swordsman,

"Could you close your door on your way out please. Thanks darling" she mumbled sleepily.

Zoro snapped out of it then and mumbling something about needing a shower he left her room. Once the door closed behind him Nami felt something akin to sadness sweep through her. True she had wanted him to leave, to make him suffer some like she had but at the same time she had secretly been hoping that he wouldn't. I mean this guy loved to sleep the least he could have done was try to nap with her.

Suddenly she heard the sound of fighting going on upstairs. She tried to listen to what was going on in case it was something serious. Then she heard Sanji's voice call out "shitty swordsman" and Zoro's responding with a "stupid love-cook" and she chuckled to herself. Clearly Zoro was taking his frustrations out on Sanji. Knowing what she had put him through she felt a twinge of pity for the cook.

The fighting stopped sometime later and Nami's thoughts started to drift to the island they should be approaching in a few days. She was thinking of coordinates when her door swung open and then slammed shut. Startled she jumped letting out a small yelp. She looked over to see Zoro striding across the room to her. Before she knew it he was right in front of her and had leaned down to kiss her with such intensity that all Nami could do was react.

Zoro sat on the edge of the bed pulling her up to him, never breaking contact while doing so. Nami felt her arms go around his neck almost against her will. IT was like he had put her under some spell and her body was moving on its own. His tongue swept across her lips demanding entrance and she opened her mouth wanting so much more. As his tongue explored her mouth she slid her hands up under his shirt caressing the hard muscles of his back. It wasn't long before she decided that the extra material was a nuisance and she started to slide it off. Zoro broke away from her and pulled the rest of it off over his head then bent down to nibble and bite at her neck. Nami moaned as his teeth grazed her sensitive skin. She moved to straddle his lap finally in control of her body and wanting him to feel as much pleasure as he was eliciting in her. She trailed her tongue lightly over the shell of his right ear before slipping the lobe into her mouth. His hands tightened on her hips as she drew her teeth across it slowly. Nami moved to his chest pushing him backwards on the bed as she did.

Her hands roamed all over his magnificent chest and her tongues slowly traced the scar down to his hip, his muscles clenching underneath her as she made her way down. She tore off the dark green haramaki and pulled his pants down over his hips and carefully over his erection. Within seconds Zoro was lying naked on her bed. The sight of him thrilled her and she wasn't surprised to hear an appreciative growl escape her throat. Zoro smirked up at her cockily and she retaliated by grinding into him. She succeeded, he was too busy gasping to smirk. She offered him one of her own and he flipped her over on to her back freeing her bra in the process.

Nami gasped in shock but relished this fight for dominance. His hands seared their way down her body their warmth consuming her only to leave her with goose bumps once they moved on. She wanted the heat, she craved it. She let out a small whimper and Zoro returned to her lips drinking it in. His tongue greedily explored her mouth and she was lost in him. His hands continued to work their way down slipping under the waist of her skirt all the while keeping his mouth firmly on hers. His hands slipped into her panties to find her wetness and he moaned into her mouth sending vibrations down Nami's spine.

Zoro's hands caressed the inside of her thighs making her squirm under him. She tried to press into his hand but he used his other hand to hold her hips down. She broke away his name on her lips in a needy whisper. He pressed a quick kiss to her lips, a promise that soon she would get what she needed then slid her remaining clothes off in one quick motion. His hand slowly trailed its way up the inside of her leg, dancing seductively over her thighs, temptation building within her until she was sure she couldn't handle anymore. Nami bit down on his shoulder urging him on. Zoro chuckled before slipping his finger into her. One at first and then more. Nami gasped as they moved inside of her stroking and searching.

When he hit her sweet spot she bit down hard on his shoulder her teeth piercing his skin. The coppery tang of his blood was on her lips and she swallowed her scream. He continued to hit that spot and he took her mouth with his to save his shoulder. Zoro swallowed her screams as she orgasmed her fingers digging into his back.

Nami lay on her back panting as Zoro looked down at her his eyes full of lust.

"Wow" Nami breathed

"Oh we are just getting started" Zoro said huskily starting his delicious torture all over again.

Hope you enjoyed! There will be more but it was getting longer and I decided to make it into a 4 chapter story instead...


	4. Come Again

And I give you chapter four for your reading pleasures... and other pleasures... and I do not own One Piece

**Come again**

Rating: M 'cause You know you want it...

Nami's body quivered under his touch, his rough hands gently caressing her skin. She reached up and ran her fingers through his green hair and pulled his head down to nibble at his earlobe. One hand still in his hair she trailed the other one down the back of his neck and his strong back. She ran her hand over his firm ass and around to his front. Zoro moaned as her fingers danced over his hardened penis. She lightly trailed her fingers up and down his shaft with the barest of touches. He let out another groan and pressed into her hand,

Nami smirked into his neck, retribution was fun. She hooked her leg around his and rolled him over on to his back so she was on top. She placed both hands on his cheeks and drew him in for a long, hot kiss. She shimmied seductively down his body as he made some appreciative murmurs. She winked at him coquettishly before flicking her tongue over the tip of his erection wanting him to squirm a bit more before finally taking the whole thing into her mouth. She could hear his moans as she bobbed and twirled her tongue around. She continued to pleasure him as he writhed under her touch the pleasure building inside him she could feel his body practically humming. His hips were arching up and she gently pressed them back down into the mattress.

"Nami-swaaan!"

Nami came to a dead stop her mouth still around Zoro's penis. All of her muscles tensed and she listened hoping that she hadn't just heard what she feared she had heard.

"Nami-swan? I have brought you a wonderful treat filled with my undying love for you" The sickly sweet voice of Sanji came through the door.

"Shit" Nami said removing her mouth amidst Zoro's protests,

"Nami-san?" Sanji called out again and then she saw the doorknob start to turn.

Nami froze as the door started to push open. She was unable to move poised over Zoro both of them completely naked. Thankfully Zoro realizing that she wasn't doing anything and not really wanting Sanji to walk in on them jumped into action. He reacted quickly and grabbed one of his boots off the floor throwing it at the door with enough force to push it shut again. The loud thud of the boot against the door and Zoro's glare finally prompted Nami into action.

"Sorry Sanji-kun. I'm... changing... I was going to take a little nap. IF you don't mind saving it for me I'll get it later" She cooed hoping he wouldn't question why she was having a nap.

"Oh sorry Nami-san. Of course anything for my precious Nami-swan. You can come get it anytime. Sweet dreams."

Nami relaxed as the sounds of his footsteps leaving drifted through the door to her ears. She looked up at Zoro to find him scowling at her.

"What? I panicked." She exclaimed as he continued to scowl at her.

Nami pouted a little but he continued to scowl at her and she couldn't resist, he was looking incredibly sexy. She crawled back up his body to rest on his chest.

"You know, when you scowl like that..." she placed a kiss on his chest "you look insanely sexy and..." she paused to nuzzle his neck "I just can't keep my hands off you."

Zoro yanked her mouth to his in a hard kiss his hands blazing over her skin, every cell in her body was alive and humming, aching for his touch. They rolled over and he continued to stroke her skin causing her to whimper into the kiss. Zoro entered her then in one swift thrust never once breaking the heated connection of their lips. Nami let out a small moan at having him in her finally. She hooked her legs around his waist bring them even closer, any space between them seemed like too much. They pressed closer together as Zoro moved in long rhythmic strokes.

It didn't take long for the heat to consume them and all control was ripped from them their bodies they were moving in passion completely disconnected from their brains. Zoro's thrusts became quicker and deeper and they no longer held a rhythmic pattern to them. Nami's fingers tore at the flesh on his back as she raised her hips even more. Each thrust sent fresh waves of passion and intense pleasure through her. It rushed through her imprinting the sensation into her body and she knew that this was going to be the start of a sensational new addiction.

When Nami finally came it was so passionate that she let out a guttural cry that bounced off the walls of the small room shocking even her with its intensity. Zoro came shortly afterwards her name on his lips in a cry of his own.

The sound of her name on his lips moaned like that has Nami's body tingling all over again. Zoro rolled over and lay beside her on his back his breath coming in shallow gasps. He wore a satisfied smile that went straight to Nami's ego making her grin a little more. They lay there for awhile in post-coital bliss with muscles screaming in a delectable exhaustion. Nami stretched languidly before rolling over to straddle Zoro once again.

Zoro looked up at her from under hooded eyes. She leaned down and licked his chest slowly, seductively. He raised an eyebrow questioningly at her and she just smiled back coyly a thinly veiled challenge shining in her eyes. Zoro chuckled.

"Woman you are going to be the death of me" He replied with laughter in his eyes.

**AN: **So here you go.. finally. I know sorry it took so long. So I have ended it so that I could continue if I want but I feel it is also wrapped up nicely enough if I don't. Any opinions on a continuation or not??? I hope you enjoyed. Please review. I love reviews.


End file.
